30 days of James
by Claire Adamson
Summary: Essa não é uma história de amor. É uma história sobre o amor.
1. Chapter 1

******30 days of James**  
_James Potter x Lilian Evans_

* * *

Lilian vai passar um mês na cidadezinha chamada Hogsmeade, no interior da Inglaterra. Lá, ela conhece James, um adorável rapaz que, juntos, eles irão viver um mês inteiro de amor.

_Essa não é uma história de amor. É uma história sobre o amor._

* * *

******30 days of James**  
_Capítulo 01_

_**Tudo bem.**_ Eu confesso. Chegar a Hogsmeade fora _sim_ complicado. Primeiro porque essa cidade nem está no mapa, e ficou completamente difícil de eu seguir aquele mapa idiota que peguei na cafeteria, saindo de Londres para ir para a cidadezinha de Hogsmeade. Eu pegaria avião se possível. Mas _nenhum avião_ chega num raio de cem quilômetros de lá. E então, como eu faço? Vou de carro, obviamente.

Mas eu me arrependi. Totalmente. Porque fiquei sem gasolina ao chegar na cidade e tive que pedir ajuda para alguém ir comprar gasolina pra mim, porque nem guincho tinha naquela cidadezinha ainda. Que tristeza!

Porém, eu encontrei o motivo de estar lá naquele dia: Marlene McKinnon. Atualmente, Marlene Black.

— Eu sabia! — ela dizia. — Eu sabia que era você que estava empacada na entrada da cidade! Onde tem confusão tem Lily Evans, e isso é um fato! — ela correu para me abraçar. — E aí, como estão as coisas em Londres? Puxa Lily, que saudades!

Eu corei. Ela literalmente gritou aquilo aos quatro ventos, como se esperasse que a cidade inteira fosse ouvir — o que não seria novidade. Enquanto ela berrava, olhei de relance para o prédio próximo ao local onde eu havia parado o meu carro e algumas pessoas colocam as cabeças para fora da janela para ver o que estava acontecendo.

— É que faltou gasolina. Não enchi o tanque o suficiente. E que mapa horrível é esse! Não tem Hogsmeade no mapa, dá pra acreditar? Mais um pouco e eu ia direto para o mar! Por isso que demorei tanto pra chegar. Entende?

— Entendi — Marlene riu. — Mas, vamos. Vou te mostrar onde eu moro. Quer ficar hospedada por lá? Eu e Sirius temos um quarto de hóspedes lá em casa...

— Não quero incomodar, Marlene — falei, hesitante — Acho que vou ficar numa pousada ou coisa parecida, seja lá o que vocês tiverem por aqui... Eu provavelmente vou ficar visitando a cidade até tarde da noite. Não quero incomodar.

— Entendo — ela disse. — Bem, Sirius gostaria de poder fazer companhia. Ele adora ficar até tarde na rua. Mas e aí, como estão as coisas em Londres? Você não me falou.

— Tensas — deixei que meus ombros desabassem, enquanto íamos até o carro. Desliguei o alarme e entrei, e Marlene entrou no banco do passageiro. — Por que acha que pedi férias? Eu precisava sair daquela droga de editora. Eu não agüentava mais. Desde que o meu antigo chefe, o Dumbledore saiu, as coisas lá ficaram um inferno. Uma mulher tomou posse e começou despedindo todos que aparentemente não gostavam dela. Velha desgraçada — resmunguei baixinho as duas últimas palavras, enquanto seguia para onde Marlene dizia para seguir.

— Qual é o nome da velha desgraçada? Talvez possamos fazer... Sei lá, quem sabe uma macumba, ou botar o nome dela na boca do sapo.

— Dolores Umbridge. — afinei a voz. — E ela fala bem assim. É _muito_ insuportável. Você não tem idéia. Sem falar que ela transformou a editora num... Sei lá, escritório da Barbie. Tudo rosa, com quadro de gatinhos, e livros de culinária e crochê nas estantes do escritório dela. _É sério._ Morro de medo só de chegar perto de lá.

Marlene riu alto no carro, mas depois disse:

— Pare. É aqui — ela disse. Paramos em frente a uma casa vitoriana, branca com creme, de dois andares. Uma graça! Bem a cara de Marlene, mas não posso dizer nada de Sirius. Por mais incrível que pareça, eu não o conheço. Marlene o conheceu aqui, e ela saiu de Londres para vir morar com ele, apesar das insistentes tentativas dele de ir morar com ela em Londres, porque achava que Hogsmeade era pacata demais para ela e para ele. Mas ela insistiu. E quando Marlene insiste...

— Que linda, Marlene — falei, maravilhada com a casa. Assim que saí do carro, ouvi Marlene correr até a porta. Parecia que ela havia voltado à quarta série, onde ela sempre corria para chegar a porta de casa. Eu corri até ela, quase derrapando na pedra molhada no meio do caminho.

— Era a casa dos pais do Sirius. Depois que eles morreram, ele nunca mais veio aqui. Mas como o apartamento dele era apertado demais para nós dois, e como aqui tinha um quarto a mais, decidimos reformar a casa. Ficou bem melhor assim. Se você visse o estado deplorável que estava antes... Sirius não vinha aqui fazia uns cinco ou seis anos.

— Que chocante — minha boca se abriu quando ela disse aquilo. Ela catou a chave no bolso da calça e abriu a porta. Havia uma luz, no final do corredor que estava acesa. Rapidamente, ela seguiu até lá e fui atrás dela.

— Sirius? — ela chamou. — Sirius, querido. Temos visita. Lily está aqui!

— _Na sala, amor... Ah, droga! Foi impedido. _— ouvimos a voz masculina, e uma risada de outra voz acompanhada. Ao chegarmos à sala, que era justamente a sala que tinha a luz acesa, nos deparamos com Sirius e mais um cara, no sofá, jogando vídeo-game. Olhamos para a tela, e vimos o campo de futebol e alguns caras correndo atrás da bola branca.

— Como é que vocês conseguem jogar esse lixo? — Marlene perguntou, indignada.

— É a nossa infância — o cara que julguei ser Sirius, disse calmamente. Ele pausou o jogo e se levantou para cumprimentar Marlene. Tinha cabelos recém-lavados, escuros e ondulados, com olhos cinzentos e com um bigode aos fiapos deixando crescer, aparentemente. Era um rapaz bonito. — Oi. Você deve ser a Lily, certo?

— Sim. Lily Evans. — assenti com a cabeça e ele sorriu, exibindo os dentes brancos e alinhados perfeitamente. Ele beijou meu rosto.

— Prazer em conhecê-la. Sou Sirius Black. Aquele canalha ali — ele apontou para um rapaz, que já se levantava do sofá —, é o...

— Deixa, Sirius. Eu tenho boca para me apresentar — o rapaz disse, com um sorriso maroto. Ele era pouca coisa mais alta que Sirius, usava óculos redondos, porém que combinavam com ele. Tinha cabelos escuros, desgrenhados — o que aparentemente era normal — e olhos castanho-esverdeados. Ele sorria. — Sou James Potter. Prazer em conhecê-la, adorável Lily. — ele pegou minha mão e a beijou.

Meu rosto ferveu quase que instantaneamente.

— Oh, pare de bancar o galanteador, James — Marlene revirou os olhos. — Não vou deixar você agarrar a minha melhor amiga. Ok? Fica a dica.

James riu baixinho e sorriu para mim novamente.

— Bem, que tal darmos uma volta e mostrar a cidade para Lily? — Marlene perguntou, alegre. — Ela nunca veio aqui. E podemos ir a pé. A cidade não é lá tão grande.

— Ótima idéia — Sirius disse. — Vamos, James?

— Claro — James deu um sorriso amarelo para Sirius. — Só vou desligar o vídeo-game... — ele dirigiu-se para o aparelho preto que estava sob o _rack_ da sala. — Pronto. Vamos lá.

**.xxx.**

Visitar Hogsmeade foi divertido. Como a cidade era pequena demais, é normal que todos já saibam que eu sou a visitante, convidada de Marlene, e que meu carro havia empacado na entrada da cidade. Alguns comentavam sobre mim, outros riam da situação que eu havia passado mais cedo. Fomos até um café, onde tomei o melhor cappuccino da minha vida. Andamos um pouco pela cidade, visitando lojas de roupas, doces, dentre várias outras.

Com a chegada do final da tarde, Sirius nos arrastou até um barzinho bem arrumado chamado "Três Vassouras". Sentamos numa mesa e ficamos conversando. Naquele dia, tomei uma cerveja amanteigada — que era bem mais gostosa da com álcool.

— Sabe a Alice, Marlene? — perguntei.

— Sim. O que tem ela? — Marlene ergueu as duas sobrancelhas. Alice era uma velha amiga nossa que ainda morava em Londres. Trabalhava em uma revista de Moda.

— Casou.

— Mentira! Com quem? — ela estava surpresa e espantada ao mesmo tempo. Nós duas concordávamos que Alice era um caso errante em relação à relacionamentos; todos os seus relacionamentos foram uma fraude. Seus namorados eram imprestáveis, na maioria das vezes. E Alice detesta "prisão".

— Frank Longbottom. — falei e dei um gole na cerveja amanteigada. — Encontrei os dois esses dias num restaurante. Foi estranho. Ele todo certinho e ela... Toda... _Elétrica._

— Os opostos se atraem — James disse, com um sorriso amarelo para mim. Eu ri baixinho.

— Mas é claro. — concordei e tomei o que sobrava da minha cerveja.

— Então, Lily — Sirius começou —, você vai ficar lá em casa?

— Ah, não, não quero dar problema — falei — Vou ficar num hotel, pousada,ou seja lá o que for que vocês tiverem por aqui.

— Ah, tudo bem. Mas saiba que não nos importamos que você fique por lá. — Sirius disse de maneira calma e depois tomou um gole da cerveja.

— Quem iria se importar é você, Lily — James disse, segredando comigo em voz alta, na intenção de fazer Sirius e Marlene escutarem. — Eles fazem um _escândalo_ antes de dormir. Se é que me entende.

Sirius e Marlene riram. Eu fiquei com a boca aberta em forma de um "o".

— Que horror! — falei.

— Ahhh, olha quem fala! Até parece que você nunca _fez_ — Marlene disse em voz baixa a última frase.

— Eu gostaria de tentar esquecer a primeira vez. — falei, emburrando a cara.

— E a segunda, e a terceira, e a quarta... Fala sério Lily, você arranjou um puto... Problema.

— Estou boiando — James disse.

— Você não precisa saber, tampe os ouvidos — eu falei.

— A questão é que ela se arrependeu de todas as quatro fodas com o namoradinho ogro dela. Fala aí pra gente, Lily... Ele broxava? E se ele broxava, ele usava o nariz? Porque cá entre nós, o nariz não era lá uma coisinha muito pequena...

Eu fechei a cara. A mesa irrompeu em risadas, pelo menos da parte de Marlene e Sirius. Eu forcei um sorriso meio simpático, mas não deu muito certo. Eu odiava quando Marlene ficava falando de Severus. Pelo menos daquela maneira.

— Bem, acho que eu vou para o hotel — murmurei.

Marlene parou de rir.

— Ah, Lily. Você não ficou brava, ficou?

— É claro que eu fiquei, Marlene. Odeio quando você faz isso.

— Me desculpe — ela murmurou.

Eu apenas assenti de leve com a cabeça, ainda ressentida.

— Vou até a casa da Marlene pegar o carro e ir para o hotel.

— Eu vou com você — James já se pôs de pé — Provavelmente você não sabe onde fica o hotel, certo?

— Hmm. É. Não sei — me encolhi e ele sorriu.

— Certo então. Até amanhã, Marlene, Sirius.

— Até amanhã, James! — ouvi Marlene falar e Sirius repetiu. E ele adicionou alguma coisa como "_garanhão_" e riu, mas não dei bola. E aparentemente nem James.

Continuamos a andar até a casa de Marlene. Instalou-se um silêncio insuportável. Eu não gostava quando eu estava com alguém, andando ou dirigindo, e ficava um silêncio desse jeito. Me deixava agoniada. Eu _adoro_ conversar!

— Por que Hogsmeade?

James havia perguntado. Eu quase dei um pulo. Ele havia interrompido meus pensamentos e agradeci mentalmente por _ele_ ter começado a falar. Eu sorri de lado.

— É uma cidade mais calma que Londres — falei — E menos barulhenta. Eu precisava de férias, eu estava morrendo enfornada num escritório em Londres. Precisava de ar puro. Por mais que eu adorasse meu trabalho, é claro, só que agora temos uma chefe nova e por Deus, ela é um _completo pé no saco..._ — James riu. — Desculpe, eu devo estar falando muito.

— Quê isso. Eu gosto.

— Gosta de ficar ouvindo?

— Melhor do que ficar falando. Pelo menos eu acho. Ainda mais quando o assunto é divertido. Falar de chefes é um dos melhores assuntos, depois de falar de mulher, futebol e cerveja. — ele abriu um sorriso para mim.

— Que digno. — revirei os olhos. — E quando você vai falar com o seu chefe? Você não fala de chefes, não é?

— Não. Como eu disse, falamos de mulher, futebol e cerveja. É um dos melhores assuntos. Principalmente sobre mulher. — ele sorriu — Mas atualmente eu não tenho mais chefe, então...

— Por quê? Foi demitido?

— Não. Meu pai se aposentou e deixou a empresa para mim. Agora _eu_ sou o chefe. Agora é de _mim_ que as pessoas irão falar. Que tristeza — ele fez a melhor cara de tristeza dele, o que me fez rir.

— Veja pelo lado bom: você pode mandar nos outros, e eles irão aceitar porque têm medo de serem demitidos.

— É um lado realmente ótimo — ele riu.

Continuamos a falar sobre o trabalho até chegarmos na casa de Marlene. Meu carro estava estacionado lá — não tive necessidade de dirigi-lo. Hogsmeade era tão pequena que tudo ficava perto de tudo. Assim que cheguei lá, e abri a porta. Entrei no carro e James entrou também.

— Ok. Me diga onde é o hotel, e me diga onde você mora — falei. — Vou te levar em casa.

— Mas o quê... Não! — ele disse — Não tem necessidade. Eu moro perto do hotel, literalmente do lado.

— Ah. Tudo bem então. — me encolhi.

— Ok. Siga reto...

Ele começou a me explicar no percurso e ao mesmo tempo começamos a conversar. Os assuntos eram vagos, aleatórios, mas era melhor do que ficar em silêncio durante o caminho inteiro. Assim que chegamos no hotel, fui fazer meu cadastro para pegar um quarto. Era um hotel pequeno — acho que se tinha mais de trinta quartos era muito — e ao mesmo tempo elegante e confortável. O único que tinha na cidade.

Pedi para levarem minha mala até meu quarto, e fui me despedir de James, que estava me acompanhando.

— Bem... Obrigada.

— De nada — James disse.

— Não quer mesmo uma carona?

— Eu moro aqui perto. Literalmente do lado do hotel — ele deu de ombros — E eu tenho um braço grandinho. Acho que ninguém vai querer se meter a besta comigo. Ou se não vai ganhar um nariz quebrado.

Eu ri. Olhei discretamente para seu braço e não pude negar: não era pequeninho. Seu bíceps era de tirar o fôlego. Que tipo de esporte ele fazia? Ele era um pouco bombado e isso era realmente _sexy_ para alguém como ele.

— Lily?

Eu soltei o ar. Tinha esquecido de respirar.

— Sim?

— Foi ótimo te conhecer — ele disse, com um sorriso. Pude ver seus olhos brilharem através dos óculos que ele usava. Eu senti meu rosto ferver de vergonha.

— Foi ótimo te conhecer também. — falei, dando um sorriso tímido.

— Vamos nos ver em breve?

— Mas é claro. Amanhã já, se possível.

— Ótimo — ele sorriu. Se aproximou mais de mim e me deu um beijo na testa. — Tenha uma boa noite. Sonhe com os anjos, e depois me diga como eu fico de asas.

Dei um tapa no seu braço.

— Que convencido! — falei e ele riu. — Boa noite pra você também. Durma com os anjos.

Ele deu um sorriso que se misturava com timidez e malícia.

— Depois eu te digo como _você_ fica de asas.

— James! — senti meu rosto ferver. Ele riu.

— Até amanhã. — seus lábios tocaram a minha testa. O local onde ele beijou formigou, e eu senti meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar. Ele deu as costas para mim, com um sorriso. Pude perceber um brilho a mais nos seus olhos.

De certo era só a luz que estava refletindo nos seus óculos.

* * *

**N/A:** E aí, o que acharam? Amaram? Odiaram? Comentem! Reviews deixa uma autora muito muito muito feliz! =)

Beijos e ótimo final de semana, _Claire_.


	2. Chapter 2

******30 days of James**  
_James Potter x Lilian Evans_

* * *

Lilian vai passar um mês na cidadezinha chamada Hogsmeade, no interior da Inglaterra. Lá, ela conhece James, um adorável rapaz que, juntos, eles irão viver um mês inteiro de amor.

_Essa não é uma história de amor. É uma história sobre o amor._

* * *

******30 days of James**  
_Capítulo 02_

_**Já era quase onze da ****manhã quando acordei**_. Acho que nunca dormi tanto assim em toda minha vida. Tudo bem, na adolescência, quando eu voltava de festas e tudo mais, _podre de bêbada_ com a Marlene... Mas era porque eu estive em uma festa e voltei as quatro e pouco da manhã. Mas ontem eu acho que não era nem meia-noite quando vim para o hotel e tombei na cama!

O pior de tudo era que uma imagem muito esquisita rondava pela minha cabeça. Era James Potter, andando sobre as nuvens, vestido de branco e com um par de asas da mesma cor.

E ele não estava nada mal com asas.

Esse pensamento me fez rir. Ri alto, porém a risada foi abafada pelo travesseiro. Me levantei e segui até o banheiro, onde tomei um banho quente e me vesti. Não adiantaria tomar um café agora — logo teríamos o almoço. Decidi que apenas tomar um suco ou coisa parecida estaria ótimo. Abri o frigobar do quarto do hotel e peguei um suco em caixa de laranja. Coloquei no copo que também estava no frigobar e tomei. Voltei a colocar o suco no frigobar, e saí do quarto, já vestida e com uma bolsa nas mãos. Eu iria dar uma volta por Hogsmeade.

Não me importava se já tivesse visto a cidade inteira ontem. Eu apenas alimentei a esperança de que, como James mora perto do hotel, eu pudesse tombar com ele. Confesso que esse negócio de ver James estava me deixando um pouco... Animada demais. James era, além de um cara bonito e galanteador, ele era muito legal e divertido. Talvez eu estivesse animada por que agora eu teria uma companhia — não que eu não tivesse Marlene, mas sabe como é, _ela está casada._

E quando as pessoas estão casadas, elas gostam de sair com seus supostos maridos, ou esposas, se for o caso. Então, era óbvio que Marlene iria arrastar Sirius para todo lugar, e eu detesto ficar de vela. Ao menos que James vá junto, aí eu teria alguém para conversar enquanto Marlene engolia Sirius e vice-versa.

Estava frio quando saí do hotel. Meu corpo enrijeceu senti a rajada fria de vento me atingir. Me faltou coragem para ir adiante. Comecei a andar, com as pernas enrijecidas por causa do frio. Passei por uma loja ou duas. Fiquei observando a vitrine de uma; havia um casaco vermelho lindo, porém a única coisa que estragava era que ele era curtinho demais. Quase um bolero.

— Lily!

Olhei para o lado. James estava lá, usando um casaco aparentemente grosso, com uma touca negra. As mechas que escapavam para fora da touca ficavam viradas para fora, de uma maneira atraente. Seus olhos pareciam mais brilhantes, e dessa vez não pude cogitar a idéia de seus óculos estarem refletindo na luz de algum lugar. Ele exibia um sorriso aberto, exibindo os dentes incrivelmente brancos e bonitos.

— Ei, James — falei, me aproximando dele. — Está frio.

— Se quiser eu te esquento — ele sorriu ainda mais e eu ri da piadinha. — Aliás, você fica muito bem de asas.

Eu corei. Olhei para o chão e murmurei: — Você também.

Ele riu.

— Onde estava indo? — ele perguntou, parecendo interessado.

— Não sei — respondi — Decidi caminhar um pouco, olhar melhor as lojas... Ultimamente eu tenho estado muito animada para compras. Eu odeio compras.

Ele riu com gosto.

— Bem, se quer comprar lembrancinhas, conheço uma loja — ele disse, dando de ombros — Mas ela só abre à tarde. Se quiser, podemos passar por lá mais tarde depois de almoçarmos e... Ah, bem, é, se você quiser. Não aceite se não estiver afim, não quero colocar pressão nem nada do tipo.

— Seria ótimo almoçar com você. — falei simplesmente, e o sorriso dele se abriu mais ainda.

— Ótimo — ele murmurou. — Quero dizer, é, beleza. Eu conheço um restaurante bom por aqui, se quiser, podemos fazer uma reserva, andar um pouco e voltarmos lá depois. Ou eu posso ligar e... Sei lá.

— Faça como quiser — eu ri. Ele parecia nervoso, agitado. Estava realmente engraçado.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e pegou o telefone. Conversou com uma pessoa e reservou uma mesa para dois. Depois ele assentiu novamente com a cabeça e desligou o telefone.

— Bem. Aonde você quer ir?

— Qualquer lugar — dei de ombros.

— Ok. Vou te mostrar a Casa dos Gritos.

Eu me arrepiei.

— Casa dos Gritos?

— É. É uma casa supostamente mal assombrada. Ninguém vai lá há anos — ele riu — Não me diga que não sabia da Casa dos Gritos! É um clássico de Hogsmeade. Você não vai ter finalizado sua viagem sem ter passado pela Casa dos Gritos.

— Tudo bem. Vamos lá — falei — Mas... Não vamos entrar, certo? Sei lá. Eu não me dou bem com essas coisas de mal assombrado e...

— Você tem medo?

Uau. Ele realmente ia direto ao ponto.

— Tenho. Sou medrosa demais.

Ele riu alto e com gosto.

— Nossa! Quem vê você de longe, parece que é super corajosa. Por que tem medo dessas coisas? É tudo fantasia. É ridículo.

— É, eu sei. Mas... É um trauma. Quando eu era mais nova eu vi aquele filme _The Ring_, sabe? Da menina do poço e tudo mais... Fiquei morta de medo. E mais tarde eu assisti _O grito_. Estou desde então sem dormir direito depois daquele filme. Criei uma aversão com mulheres pálidas de cabelos negros e japonesas. Não consigo dormir sem a luz do corredor ou do banheiro acesa.

— Não acredito — sua boca estava escancarada. — Você tem medo de escuro? Lily Evans, _você tem medo de escuro?_

— Não fale como se fosse uma coisa completamente abominável e esquisita. — franzi o cenho.

— Abominável não é... Mas esquisita... É, de fato é esquisita, ainda mais para alguém da sua idade, com vinte e poucos anos na cara. É meio ridículo alguém desse tamanho ter medo de escuro e tudo por causa de um filme idiota.

— Rá! Vai dizer que você não teve medo em nenhum filme de terror? — perguntei de modo desafiador. Os olhos de James desviaram para o lado, tentando disfarçar. Saquei na hora. — Qual o nome do filme?

— _Ao cair da noite_ — ele encolheu os ombros. — Mas isso foi na minha adolescência. Já superei. Eu passava pela mesma coisa que você; deixava as luzes do corredor _e_ do banheiro acesas. Ou se não fosse a do quarto mesmo — ele riu. — Aquele filme era tenebroso.

— De fato — eu ri — Mas tem piores. Tem alguns que literalmente mudam o seu jeito de ver as coisas. Quando vi _O Albergue_ jurei para mim mesma que nunca iria para aqueles cantos... E _Premonição 3_ me deixou louca da vida, estou há dois anos sem ir numa montanha-russa. Juro pelo meu cãozinho falecido!

Ele riu.

— _Premonição 3_ é pura bobagem! — ele riu mais alto. — Se bem que fiquei um tempinho com medo de ir na montanha-russa, então...

— Então é bom que não fale nada! — falei rindo. — Ora essa. E quando vi 2012 com meus pais, por Deus. Minha mãe invocou, dizendo que os chineses estavam _mesmo_ criando aquelas arcas para quando o "fim do mundo" chegasse. Acho isso uma bobagem. Não acredito em fim do mundo.

— Minha mãe acreditava. Dizia que Deus iria recrutar todos os seus verdadeiros fiéis no dia da destruição e assim, viveriam no paraíso para todo sempre... — ele revirou os olhos. — Ela é católica. Acho que ela não devia ter se casado com meu pai. Ela literalmente se casou com Jesus.

— Minha avó era assim. — estremeci em lembrar dela. — Ela fazia questão de me arrastar para a missa todo final de semana. E me forçava a cantar as músicas ridículas e repetitivas. Tenha dó.

Ele riu, mas sua risada foi interrompida pela rajada de vento que veio até o nosso encontro. Ele gemeu um "a-a-ai", e esfregou as mãos nos braços.

— Não está com frio, Lily? — ele perguntou. Eu assenti com a cabeça. — Vem cá — ele murmurou. Seu braço direito me puxou para o lado esquerdo dele — Não se deve deixar uma dama na beira da estrada — ele sorriu e eu corei. Seu braço esquerdo estava sobre meus ombros, me puxando um pouco mais para ele e também, me esquentando. Era confortável. — Bem, esse negócio de religião me fez lembrar a Marlene.

— Por que a Marlene? — perguntei, surpresa.

— Quando ela veio para cá — ele começou a falar —, e conheceu o Sirius — ele riu baixinho. —, eles começaram a ficar. Saíam e tudo a noite... E Sirius estava louco de vontade para transar com ela. Ela dizia que não, dizendo que "a minha religião não permite". Isso deixava Sirius louco. Acredita que a primeira transa deles foi só um mês depois do noivado?

— Não acredito! — falei, agora rindo. Imaginar Sirius se agüentando para não arrancar as roupas de Marlene era hilário, por mais que não fizesse nem vinte e quatro horas que eu o conhecia. — Marlene não era de enrolar tanto assim. O que aconteceu com ela, será?

— Provavelmente... — James começou, mas parou. — Esquece.

— Agora fale.

— Bem, ela conhecia a fama de galinha do Sirius... Não pense que eu quero ofendê-la ou coisa do tipo, Lily, mas... Bem, qualquer garota em sua total sã-consciência, faria a mesma coisa que ela. Sirius era do tipo que "come-e-joga-fora", entende? — James parecia cauteloso, como se esperasse que eu explodisse a qualquer momento. Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça. — Então ela deve ter pensado: "Opa. Se eu transar com ele agora, ele vai me jogar fora. Vou enrolar!". Obviamente, se ela queria _mesmo_ prender ele, digamos assim, ela faria mesmo isso. E foi o que ela fez.

— Então, no final das contas, ela acabou ficando mais tempo do que o costume com Sirius e os dois acabaram se apaixonando? — perguntei e a resposta de James foi apenas um sim com a cabeça. — Idéia esperta a dela. Nunca me surpreendi com a certa inteligência que Marlene tem para esse tipo de coisa. Mas agora vá perguntar para ela quanto é "oito vezes sete" para ver qual a resposta dela... Sai de tudo, menos o resultado certo.

James deu uma risada rouca e animada. Caminhamos por alguns minutos, falando agora sobre alguns assuntos vagos, sobre como eram as coisas em Londres, meu trabalho na editora, e até a minha vida no colégio. Nesse momento paramos. Era algo sobre qual eu não gostava muito de comentar.

Não que minha vida escolar fosse um completo fiasco. Marlene a salvou, de fato. Mas apenas o fato de Severus Snape _entrar_ na história e ainda por cima como meu melhor amigo e namorado era um tanto chato. Ainda mais após tudo que nós passamos. E também, era completamente ridículo falar do ex-namorado com outro cara, que você provavelmente está visivelmente afim.

Tudo bem. Eu confesso. Eu gostaria de agarrar James Potter no meio da rua. Os lábios dele eram absurdamente convidativos. Tão convidativos que devia ser pecado ter lábios tão bonitos assim.

Eu corei com o pensamentos. Enfim, havíamos parado de caminhar pela cidade e havíamos chego no restaurante onde ele havia feito a reserva. Era simples, nada muito "elegante", podemos assim dizer. Mas o que me atraía mesmo era o cheiro da comida — _carne._ Eu podia sentir o cheiro de filé _mignon_ e picanha a uma distância incrível.

Eis uma vantagem por ser uma carnívora de primeira.

Nós nos sentamos numa mesa para dois, pouco afastadas do resto. Poderíamos conversar sobre o que quiséssemos que a maioria das pessoas que estavam lá nem iriam nos escutar. A comida do restaurante era o tipo de "comida caseira", mas era realmente deliciosa. Do tipo que você simplesmente pensa que é aquela comida gostosa que a sua mãe fazia para você.

Assim que saímos, demos os braços e voltamos a andar pela pequena cidade. Passamos por uma livraria — que, cá entre nós, estava meio _desprovida_ de livros bom. Tudo bem, tinha Shakespeare. Mas eu já havia lido todos os livros de Shakespeare no colegial, então isso não contava — e depois, fomos até a loja de lembrancinhas, onde comprei uns presentinhos para Alice, que havia pedido para eu comprar algo para ela. E para Emmeline também, que trabalhava comigo na editora.

Mais tarde, passamos na casa dos Black — para não ter que ficar falando o tempo todo "Sirius e Marlene". Sirius estava assistindo televisão, usando uma calça do pijama, e quando eu e James o vimos assim, Marlene ralhou com ele, dizendo que já era para ele ter se arrumado faz tempo.

— E trate de tomar um banho! Você está fedendo a cerveja horrores! — ela ralhou na cozinha e ouviu uma reclamação do marido do andar de cima. — Desculpem por essa cena. Sirius fica preguiçoso demais aos domingos, entende? Parece um daqueles caminhoneiros. Sorte a minha que ele não tem uma barriga de chope, mas é apenas uma questão de tempo.

— Acredito que não, Lene — James disse, rindo — Sirius disse que preferia virar _gay_ do que ter uma barriga de chope.

— Então ele vai ter que tomar muita bomba por isso, porque ele comprou uma caixa com seis cervejas e tomou as seis anteontem e bebeu ainda mais um monte no barzinho ontem. Ele vai ter o mesmo futuro que o pai dele, pode acreditar.

— Nah. Acho que ele vai ser o tipo de cara que tem quarenta anos com um corpo de vinte... Ou trinta.

Marlene riu alto.

— Faz-me rir, James!

Ficamos o resto da tarde lá, conversando com Marlene e Sirius — já com o seu devido banho tomado e agora cheirando a sabonete e não a cerveja — sobre coisas estúpidas e vagas, mas sem deixar de rir. Sirius contou como era a sua vida escolar com James. Os dois eram melhores amigos desde, praticamente, quando estavam na barriga de suas mães. Parece que nasceram para serem amigos.

Falaram dos seus romances que resultaram em total fraude, das suas "marotagens" como eles falavam — porque eles haviam formado um grupo chamado "os marotos", que era composto por eles, mais Peter Pettigrew e Remus Lupin na escola —, contando cada detalhe do que faziam.

— Mas não há igual como fizemos na festa de formatura do terceiro ano! — Sirius disse. James riu. — Pegamos milhares de rolos de papel higiênico e começamos a jogar do terraço. A escola ficou cheia de papel higiênico. Sem falar que jogamos aquelas bombas de bosta pelos corredores.

— Por um curtíssimo momento senti pena do zelador — James riu. — Foi curto mesmo, porque ele fazia de tudo para nos pegar e sempre ferrar com a gente. Ele disse uma vez que iria falar com o diretor para nos prender pelo tornozelo nas paredes do ginásio, só de cueca e deixar para todos os alunos verem.

— Obviamente o diretor ficou tentado em aceitar — Sirius disse —, apenas para nos dar uma boa lição. Mas ele lembrou-se que o pai do James era advogado e podia simplesmente processar o colégio por fazer algo tão... _Fora dos padrões_, que ele disse que uma detenção estava de bom grado.

— E qual foi a detenção? — perguntei curiosa. Eu estava rindo horrores das histórias que eles contavam. Duvido que haja pessoas que fizeram coisas tão ruins quanto eles no colegial.

— Ficar um mês ajeitando a biblioteca. _Um mês!_ Sabe o que é um mês, entrando na biblioteca às duas da tarde e saindo perto das oito? Foi uma tortura! — Sirius bradou, irritado — Sem falar que perdi uma _puta_ chance de sair com uma gostosa do segundo ano numa tarde dessas porque eu estava de detenção. E por causa da detenção fiquei também um mês proibido de ir para festas.

— Eu ri muito da cara do Sirius, falando sério — James disse. — Meus pais não ligavam para isso. Mas os pais de Sirius eram os... Demônios. Sirius estava subindo pelas paredes e espumando pela boca. Teve que ver quando os pais dele liberaram ele de ir para uma festa. Sabe quando uma criança está louca para ganhar um presente, e quando ganha parece que ganhou o dia? Fica feliz e tudo mais? Os olhos do Sirius brilharam quando viu a espuma de uma cerveja e ele literalmente enlouqueceu quando escutou aquelas músicas bate-estaca.

— Vá tentar ficar um mês sem música, bebida e mulher, rapaz — Sirius disse amargamente. — Eu estava tendo uma crise de abstinência. Por muito pouco _eu mesmo_ estava _me_ mandando para o St. Mungus. Eu sonhava com cerveja, para ter uma noção!

— Creio que foi essa crise de abstinência que te deixou magro naquela época, Sirius — Marlene disse, enquanto começava passar um pano nos balcões da cozinha. — Por que... Se você continuar bebendo como está, não vai tardar até ter uma barriga de chope.

— Tás é louca, mulher! — ele deu três batidas na mesa de madeira. — Prefiro virar gay do que ter uma barriga daquelas! Aliás, isso me lembrou uma história... — ele começou a rir sozinho. — A do pôquer. Lembra, James?

James ficou roxo, literalmente. Não sabia se era de raiva ou de vergonha. Eu quase ri da cena.

— Lembro. E muito bem — ele disse, amargamente.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntei. Marlene riu baixinho. Provavelmente ela sabia.

— Eu e o James estávamos jogando pôquer há um tempão atrás naquele barzinho, sabe. Eu e alguns amigos nossos do trabalho e tudo mais. Daí o telefone toca — ele começou a rir de maneira rouca. — Eu atendi e falei: _Meu amor, to aqui jogando um pôquerzão, tomando um cervejão, com o meu amigão, não vou voltar agora não._ E pum! Desliguei o telefone.

— Aí o Remus, que estava entre a gente, ficou abismado e falou: _Caramba, Sirius, é assim que você trata a sua mulher?_ — James disse, e olhou de esgoela para Sirius. — Só que o Sirius disse...

— _Não sei, a mulher não é minha e o celular não é meu. _— Sirius disse, agora rindo pouco mais alto.

— E de quem era o celular? — eu perguntei, segurando o riso. Um silêncio instalou-se na cozinha, até que alguém falou:

— Meu.

Era James.

Eu não me segurei e ri alto. Imaginar aquela cena era fácil; Sirius pegando o telefone que tocava em cima da mesa, sendo que não era dele e sim de James e falando aquilo... Não era impossível. Pelo menos não para mim, que havia escutado todas as marotagens dele naquela tarde.

— Eu estava namorando na época — James disse — Mas daí eu terminei com a garota depois. Ou melhor, _ela_ terminou comigo. Levei o pior chute na bunda de toda minha vida. — ele suspirou, cansado. — Primeiro, a mulher teve um chilique. Segundo, me chamou de tudo quanto era nome. Terceiro... Quebrou meu Playstation e disse que não queria nem me ver pintado de ouro.

— James tinha um carinho enorme pelo Playstation. — Sirius explicou.

— Ela terminou comigo, tudo bem, eu não tava nem aí. Ela quebrou o meu Playstation. Foi o que doeu.

Eu ri mais alto.

— Isso parece mais um super papo de nerd!

— Era meu Playstation, cara. Um "2", ainda. Eu usava para jogar futebol com o Sirius, quando íamos à minha casa ou coisa parecida. Perdíamos uma tarde jogando e falando coisas sobre a tal festa na casa de não sei quem, ou sobre o trabalho ou coisa parecida... Sabe, era para descontrair um pouco. A gente começou a se ver bem pouco por causa do trabalho e tal.

— Foi um saco naquela época — Sirius disse. — Aí eu conheci a Marlene e cagou tudo mais ainda.

— Muito obrigado, Sirius — Marlene disse com falsa amargura.

— É que eu comecei a sair mais com ela e deixei James de lado. Só dois meses depois que eu encontrei James e falei que estava "namorando" — Sirius disse. — Foi um baque, é claro, eu estar traindo o Jameszinho assim...

— Ah, cale a boca — James revirou os olhos.

— Bem gente... Que horas são? — perguntei. Marlene gesticulou com a cabeça para o relógio acima da geladeira. — Uau! Quase nove da noite! — eu quase gritei e me levantei. — Acho que vou voltar para o hotel. Ainda tenho que jantar.

— Eu posso te levar para jantar, se quiser — James se levantou.

— Quê isso. Já te dei trabalho que chega — falei, corando um pouco. — E vou jantar no hotel mesmo. Ainda nem provei a comida de lá.

— Provavelmente é bem menos gostosa que Madame Puddifoot — ele deu um sorriso de lado.

— Provavelmente — concordei.

— Bem, eu te acompanho até lá.

— Oh... Tudo bem — falei. — Tchau, Lene, Sirius. — dei um beijo na bochecha da Marlene e acenei para Sirius. Ele apenas sorriu.

— Até logo! — Marlene disse, assim que chegamos na porta da casa dela, para irmos embora. Novamente, o braço de James partiu direto para o meu ombro, me puxando para mais perto dele. Estava mínima coisa menos frio que antes; antes parecia que iria nevar a qualquer momento.

Andamos até o hotel, calmamente e conversando sobre a tarde. Assim que chegamos lá, eu senti um aperto no coração. A despedida.

— Bem... Boa noite — falei. — Obrigado por passear comigo hoje a tarde. Foi realmente ótimo.

— Que nada. Fiquei sem criatividade e te arrastei para casa do Sirius — ele riu baixinho.

— Foi ótimo do mesmo jeito. — sorri. — Então... A gente se vê por aí.

— Certo. Boa noite, Lily. — ele sorriu para mim.

Eu assenti com a cabeça. Assim que me virei para o hotel, James me chamou.

— Lily?

— Sim? — me virei para trás. Ele andou até a minha direção. Ficamos mínima coisa de distância. Sua testa quase encostava na minha. Uma de suas mãos foram direto para o meu pescoço, passeando com os dedos por lá, me causando arrepios. Seus dedos subiram até meu rosto, onde ele afagou minha bochecha.

Seu rosto se aproximou do meu, e por fim, ele deu fim na distância que separava meus lábios dos dele. Fora um beijo simples, apenas um selinho. Mas estava cheio de carinho e... _Paixão_.

O meu coração deu um solavanco e começou a bater mais rápido e forte. Senti minhas pernas ficarem bambas e moles e senti como se meu corpo fosse derreter naquele momento. E olha que era só uma droga de um selinho! Quem dirá um beijo de verdade, ou até mesmo...

— Durma bem — ele murmurou. Seus lábios tocaram levemente na minha testa. Com a boca entreaberta, olhando para ele de maneira boba, eu o vi dar as costas e ir em direção para sua casa. Ele deixou eu, uma mera Lily Evans, louquinha da vida, para trás.

E com as pernas totalmente bambas.

* * *

**N/A:** Postando para comemorar o REAL FIM da minha carência. Eu encontrei meu James Potter! Ovulei. Quê. N. UHAHUAHUHUAHU.

Espero que tenham gostado. Esse capítulo ficou maior que o anterior, obviamente. E pelo menos teve uma cena de beijo. Quero esclarecer também que essa fic terá apenas oito capítulos, mas terá uma continuação, o motivo de as coisas estarem fluindo tão rapidamente — afinal, eu não costumo deixar um beijo rolar já de cara no segundo capítulo. Eu enrolo, enrolo MESMO o beijo. Para mim, um beijo é o final da história. Sério! UAHUAHUAUH.

Enfim. Agradeço imensamente à **R. B. Evans, marieweasley, Alice D. Lupin, carol mamoru, Layla Black** e **lay** por terem comentado no capítulo anterior. Muito, muito, muito obrigada! Vocês são uns anjos. *-*

Enfim, tenham uma ótima semana e novamente, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. E além do mais, estarei postado o 12 de **Cem momentos de Lily e James** também. Se quiser, dê uma conferida!

Beijos, _Claire_.


	3. Chapter 3

******30 days of James**  
_James Potter x Lilian Evans_

* * *

Lilian vai passar um mês na cidadezinha chamada Hogsmeade, no interior da Inglaterra. Lá, ela conhece James, um adorável rapaz que, juntos, eles irão viver um mês inteiro de amor.

_Essa não é uma história de amor. É uma história sobre o amor._

* * *

******30 days of James**  
_Capítulo 03_

_**Naquele dia**_, eu acordei sentindo borboletas no meu estômago. Eu me sentia ansiosa, e havia acordado absurdamente cedo — oito da manhã. Bem, pelo menos ao meu ver, acordar às oito da manhã numa segunda-feira era acordar realmente cedo, ainda mais quando se está de férias.

Porém, era segunda-feira, e eu era a única da minha "roda de amigos" que estava de férias. Ou seja, Sirius, James e provavelmente Marlene estariam ao menos, se arrumando para ir trabalhar. Suspirei. Bem que eu poderia comprar algum remédio para dormir e acordar só quando James saísse do trabalho. A questão é: que horas ele sai do trabalho? Suspirei novamente.

Fiquei uma meia hora rolando na cama, sentindo as borboletas brincarem cada vez mais no meu estômago. Não sabia por que estava tão... Ansiosa.

Tudo bem. _Eu sabia._ Por incrível que pareça, a idéia de ver James naquele dia mexeu comigo de uma maneira que eu não conseguia explicar. Misturava-se entre felicidade e ansiedade. Eu ansiava para sentir novamente a textura dos lábios dele nos meus... A maciez...

Meu coração acelerou, apenas em pensar. Senti uma curiosidade enorme de saber qual gosto sua boca teria; qual seria a sensação de sentir sua língua tocar na minha; e até mesmo de saber como nossos corpos se encaixavam; se seria de maneira perfeita ou não. Eu corei com o pensamento. Digamos que eu não era o tipo de mulher que vivia pensando nisso — mesmo que já fizesse certo tempo desde a minha última vez. E fora com o Snape, ainda por cima.

Meu Deus. Eu não havia me dado conta que fazia tanto tempo que eu... Não me relacionava com alguém. Afinal, eu lembro muito bem que depois que terminei com Severus, eu não saí com mais ninguém, porque aí veio a faculdade e o trabalho. Confesso que lá uma vez ou outra eu saía com Alice e Emmeline, íamos para boates e eu acabava ficando com alguém "só pra sair da seca", mas nunca chegava a ir para a cama ou ter um relacionamento sério.

Levei minhas mãos ao rosto; eu levava meu trabalho muito mais a sério do que eu imaginava.

Com uma preguiça inacreditável, eu me levantei da cama. Fui até o banheiro e tomei um banho quente, para tentar ficar mais calma. Me arrumei e desci para tomar café da manhã. Mas assim que terminei, voltei para o quarto, ficando deitada na cama, assistindo televisão. Não havia nada mais de produtivo para fazer em Hogsmeade; a cidade era ridiculamente pequena, e eu já a conhecera literalmente... Inteira.

Eu já havia passado em quase todas as lojas — não eram muitas, mas entrei nas que realmente me interessaram — e ido no melhor bar e melhor restaurante da cidade. O que eu faria agora? Ficaria num quarto durante o resto do mês? Isso seria perda de tempo.

Pela minha imensa sorte, eu havia trazido meu notebook. Mas eu não podia _trabalhar_ com o notebook. E nisso me surgiu uma ótima idéia. Literalmente, saltei da cama e fui até as minhas malas, onde estava a bolsa com o notebook. O liguei e conectei na internet wi-fi. Rapidamente entrei no meu e-mail e digitei uma mensagem para a minha "colega de trabalho".

******De: **Lilian Evans (LondonBooks);  
**Para: **Amelia Bones (LondonBooks);

**Assunto:** Urgente!

_Amelia, eu sei, eu estou de férias, porém estou meio sem o que fazer por aqui. Teria problema em mandar o manuscrito do livro da Rachel Vignè? Se sim, responda-me que mandarei o endereço. Atenciosamente, Evans._

_P.S: Como estão as coisas por aí sem mim?_

Cliquei em _enviar_. Olhei pra o relógio — eram quase dez horas. Seria apenas uma questão de minutos até Amelia ver o e-mail e me responder.

Deixei o notebook de lado, dando atenção à televisão. Nada de bom passava naquela hora da manhã. Minutos depois, uma janela _pop-up_ piscou na tela do notebook, avisando que eu tinha uma nova mensagem.

**********De:** Lilian Evans (LondonBooks);  
******Para: **Amelia Bones (LondonBooks);

**Assunto:** RE: Urgente!

_Isso é doentio, Lily! Estar de férias e mesmo assim continuar trabalhando... Você é doente, Lily. Mas acho que entendo a sua situação. Ficar em uma cidade pequena e sem ter o que fazer é f...! Aliás, a Umbridge está um saco. Sorte sua não estar por aqui agora. Enfim, mandarei sim o manuscrito. Só mandar o endereço._

_Beijos, Amelia Bones. _

Eu sorri. Amelia era um anjo! E não consegui esconder a pena que eu sentia por ela, ter que aturar a Umbridge sem mim por lá. De vez em quando, por mais que ela fosse a minha chefe, eu dava uns cortes nela. Mas agora...

Escrevi agradecendo e mandando o endereço do hotel. Sem demora, recebi a resposta dela, dizendo que estava agora mesmo indo no correio enviar o manuscrito para mim. Eu agradeci mentalmente por ter uma colega de trabalho tão legal como Amelia. Se eu falasse com qualquer outra, provavelmente falaria que iria mandar o manuscrito e não mandava coisa nenhuma. Digamos que eu não sou uma das pessoas mais _queridas_ na London Books. Pelo menos pela parte feminina da editora. Os rapazes lá me adoram.

De certo, esse é o motivo da mulherada de lá não for muito com a minha cara. F-a-t-o.

Desliguei o notebook. Eu poderia ficar jogando alguma coisa como, por exemplo, _paciência._ Mas me faltava vontade.

Ouvi um barulho na cabeceira da cama — era algo vibrando. Quando olhei, era meu celular. O peguei. Era um número qualquer que discava, não estava gravado na minha agenda. _Talvez seja Rachel_, pensei. Atendi da maneira mais formal e ridícula possível.

— Editora Lilian Evans.

— _Lily?_

A voz era conhecida. Meu corpo estremeceu, meu coração acelerou, minha boca secou. E ao mesmo tempo, uma imensa e doce felicidade se apossou do meu corpo ao ouvir aquela voz grave. Eu arfei.

— James?

— _Hey!_ — ele riu. — _Editora Lilian Evans? Caramba._

— Ah, cala a boca, vai — falei em tom divertido — Não reconheci o número e pensei que fosse a minha cliente. Aliás, como conseguiu meu número?

— _Hah. Pensou que era a cliente e queria fazer pinta de gente séria. Sei. E, bem. Pedi para a Marlene, e ela me passou. Tem algum problema?_ — sua voz assumiu um tom preocupado. Eu rapidamente respondi.

— Não, não! Não tem problema nenhum. Aliás, é ótimo, eu havia me esquecido de pegar seu telefone e tudo mais.

Ele riu baixinho.

— _Certo, então. Hm, você vai almoçar no hotel, ou coisa parecida? _

— Não — me apressei em dizer. Pude imaginá-lo sorrindo no telefone.

— _Então, o que acha de irmos no Madame Puddifoot?_ — sem tom de voz era animado. Então, ele queria me encontrar também.

— Perfeito — respondi — Que horas?

— _Meio dia e meia _— ele disse — _Mas não se preocupe em ir até lá. Eu vou te buscar e nós vamos juntos._

— Ótimo — eu sorri. Não conseguia esconder a animação e a ansiedade — Aliás... Você sabe onde a Marlene trabalha?

— _Ela parou de trabalhar pouco depois que se casou com o Sirius _— James disse. — _Ela está ficando louca. Odeia ficar em casa sem companhia._

— Por que ela parou de trabalhar?

Era estranho. Marlene adorava trabalhar. Odiava ficar sem fazer nada.

— _Sei lá _— James disse — _Mas faz um tempo que ela está trabalhando com artesanato em casa, sabe. Fazendo plaquinha de boas vindas, potes enfeitados, cestinhas de páscoa..._

— Ótimo... Alguma coisa ela está fazendo, pelo menos — suspirei — Acho que vou na casa dela hoje a tarde.

— _Eu posso passar a tarde com você, se quiser._

— James, você tem seu trabalho. Não quero atrapalhar.

— _Não está atrapalhando. Pelo contrário _— pude novamente imaginá-lo sorrindo ao dizer isso.

— Não esquente com isso, James — falei, franzinho o cenho — Eu ainda tenho muita coisa para conversar com a Lene. Sabe, outros assuntos para botar em dia.

— _Ah, tudo bem. Está me dispensando _— ele falou em tom divertido. Eu ri.

— Podemos ir no Três Vassouras à noite, quando você sair da empresa. — eu sorri.

— _Maravilha_ — ele disse — _Bem, nos vemos no almoço._

— Nos vemos no almoço — falei em tom animado, antes de nos mandarmos beijos e desligar.

Depois daquela ligação, eu não consegui tirar o sorriso do rosto.

**.xxx.**

Senti as borboletas voarem com mais vontade no meu estômago quando James ligou, dizendo que em menos de dez minutos estaria na frente do hotel, me esperando. Eu estava devidamente arrumada — bem simples, eu diria. Uma calça jeans justa, uma blusa branca com uma camiseta xadrez vermelha de abotoar por cima e uma bota preta com salto. O dia estava mais fresco — quente — do que o anterior. Peguei minha bolsa e coloquei o celular e a carteira dentro e segui para frente do hotel.

Eu literalmente quicava no chão, ansiando pela chegada de James. Meu corpo estava agitado apenas em pensar que eu iria ver aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados. Eu corei. Por que eu não conseguia parar de pensar nele? Fora só uma droga de um selinho que ele me deu! Provavelmente ele deve ter esquecido — porque cá entre nós, ele havia bebido uma ou duas cervejas na casa dos Black ontem. Marlene ficou doida da vida quando viu Sirius com outra cerveja pendurada nos beiços.

De repente, um carro preto parou na frente do hotel — era um Audi TT. Quase babei. Mas segurei a baba e guardei-a para babar em cima da pessoa que saiu do carro.

James ficava incrivelmente sexy vestido de terno e com a gravata vermelha escura frouxa.

— Vamos, Lily?

Eu acordei do transe. Assenti com a cabeça e entrei no carro. Nem devo comentar como me senti, me sentando no banco do passageiro de um Audi.

— Carro legal — falei.

— Obrigado — ele disse em um tom divertido — Ganhei do meu pai quando eu tinha 17 anos. No tempo eu queria um conversível, mas acabei me acostumando com esse e atualmente eu gosto dele.

— Se meu pai me desse um carro desses, eu nem reclamaria e seria a filha mais feliz do mundo. _Uau..._

James riu.

— No tempo eu era o tipo de moleque que adorava esbanjar dinheiro, sabe? E todos os caras ricos que eu conhecia tinham um conversível só para eles. Aí eu queria um também — ele deu de ombros — Por sorte, esse meu tempo já passou. Agora estou mais sério.

— É mocinho, um homem de negócios — falei, quase rindo. Ele riu baixinho.

Ele parou o carro em frente ao Madame Puddifoot. Ele saiu do carro e correu para o meu lado, abrindo a porta para mim com todo bom cavalheiro.

— Não faça isso — fiz uma careta — Vou acabar ficando mimada demais!

Ele deu um sorriso torto. Ele fechou a porta do carro e sua mão que fechou a porta do carro, me empurrou delicadamente contra o mesmo. Depois, ela passou em torno da minha cintura, me causando arrepios — que fiz o máximo que pude para não deixar tão claro como o toque dele me causava arrepios; ele podia se aproveitar disso — e a outra mão, foi direto para meu rosto, onde começou a passear com os dedos.

— Lily... — eu o ouvi murmurar. Seu rosto se aproximou do meu. Porém, seus lábios foram para o lóbulo da minha orelha e não para meus lábios. Ele mordiscou e depois, senti seus lábios simplesmente acariciarem meu rosto, até que, por fim, chegou nos lábios.

O beijo começou de maneira calma, mas depois, sua intensidade foi aumentando. Minhas mãos já estavam em torno do pescoço dele, puxando-o mais para mim e agora, uma de suas mãos estava no meu cabelo. No momento que senti sua língua tocar na minha, eu literalmente fui às nuvens.

Eu literalmente vi vários fogos de artifício enquanto o beijava. Estava tudo muito... Perfeito. A sincronia com que nossos lábios e nossas línguas se movimentavam, a intensidade do beijo...

Separamos-nos já ofegantes. Eu podia sentir meu rosto ferver, já tão vermelho como tomate. Meus olhos ficaram presos aos de James, que sustentou o olhar, com um sorriso de lado. Suas mãos agora estavam firmes na minha cintura.

— Isso foi... — comecei a falar.

— Um beijo — ele completou, mas eu ri.

— Intenso — falei.

Ele riu.

— Seria loucura demais dizer que eu esperava por esse beijo desde que te vi na casa do Sirius? Ou você vai sair correndo dizendo que eu sou o tarado da machadinha?

Eu ri baixinho, encostando minha cabeça ao seu peito.

— Não — falei —, não seria loucura. Aliás... Eu estou literalmente... _Sonhando_ com esse beijo desde que você me deu um selinho no hotel ontem. Me deixou só na vontade. Não foi legal.

Ele riu pouco mais alto que eu. Seu queixo ficou encostado na minha cabeça.

— O almoço é necessário? — perguntei com a voz rouca, contra seu peito.

— É — ele resmungou — Se não vamos estar mortos de fome logo, logo.

Eu resmunguei algumas de suas mãos se soltou da minha cintura, enquanto a outra permaneceu livre. Atravessamos a rua para entrar na Madame Puddifoot, onde almoçamos calmamente. Ao chegarmos no carro dele, ele novamente me beijou, dessa vez com mais intensidade do que antes. Estávamos dando um bom amasso no carro dele, até um guardinha nos repreender. Rindo, ele ligou o carro.

— Não quer mesmo passar a tarde comigo? — ele perguntou.

— James, você tem que trabalhar — falei, repreendendo-o — É claro que eu quero passar a tarde com você. Mas há coisas mais importantes.

— Não vejo nada mais importante e melhor do que passar a tarde com você — ele olhou para mim, dando um sorriso amarelo.

— Não venha com essa — franzi o cenho — Assim eu cedo.

Ele riu.

— Tudo bem. Mulheres precisam fofocar. Vou deixar você fofocar com a Marlene — ele deu de ombros, seguindo para a casa da Marlene. Eu ri.

— Vai dizer que você nunca fala da vida alheia com Sirius?

— Isso é diferente de fofoca. Estamos _comentando_ os fatos — ele riu. Eu ri também. Assim que chegamos na frente da casa da Marlene, eu me apressei para abrir a porta, para ele não ter que dar mais uma de cavalheiro.

Ele me beijou de leve nos lábios, e depois me deu um beijo no rosto e no pescoço, me deixando completamente arrepiada.

— Nos vemos no Três Vassouras — ele murmurou. Eu assenti com a cabeça e dessa vez, _eu_ beijei seus lábios. Ele sorriu. Entrou no carro, dando um aceno com cabeça, ainda com um sorriso no rosto. Eu retribui o sorriso para ele e assim que ele saiu com o carro, eu segui para a casa da Marlene.

Porém, antes mesmo que eu batesse na porta, ela já se escancarou, com uma Marlene boquiaberta.

— Mas. O. Que. Foi. _Aquilo?_ — ela perguntou pausadamente, realmente me assustando. Eu suspirei, e antes que eu pudesse responder, ela disse: — Me explique. Com todos os detalhes!

Seria uma tarde longa.

* * *

**N/A:** Adoro Marlene neurótica. UAHAUAUHAU

E aí? Gostaram? Amaram? Odiaram? UAHU Mandem reviews e faça uma autora feliz. =)

Agradeço imensamente a **Swiit Dawn, maireweasley, Jens Zero, Thaty, Ma** e **Branca Takarai **por terem mandando reviews. Muitíssimo obrigado, flores! Amo vocês! *-*

Espero que gostem desse capítulo!

Milhões de beijos e ótima semana, Claire.


	4. Chapter 4

******30 days of James**  
_James Potter x Lilian Evans_

* * *

Lilian vai passar um mês na cidadezinha chamada Hogsmeade, no interior da Inglaterra. Lá, ela conhece James, um adorável rapaz que, juntos, eles irão viver um mês inteiro de amor.

_Essa não é uma história de amor. É uma história sobre o amor._

* * *

******30 days of James**  
_Capítulo 04_

**— Eu. Não. Acredito.**

Eu definitivamente não sei que bicho mordeu Marlene naquele dia. Ela estava mais atacada que o normal. Talvez fosse por eu ter beijado o segundo melhor amigo dela — porque o primeiro é, e sempre será, seu marido — mas eu não tinha tanta certeza. Aliás, qual o problema?

— Você beijou James Potter — ela disse, parecendo ainda não absorver a idéia direito. — _Você beijou James Potter..._

— Por Deus, Marlene, não fale como se fosse a pior coisa do mundo.

— E é! — ela quase berrou — Ok. Tudo bem. Não é _aquilo tudo..._ Mas... Digamos que James, ele... É um pouco galinha. Um pouco mais que o Sirius.

— Marlene, você acha que eu vou vir para cá todo final de semana só para ver ele? Você acha que eu vou namorar com ele? — perguntei, revirando os olhos. — Eu vou ficar só um mês aqui. Não vai acontecer nada demais. Vamos aproveitar o tempo que estivermos juntos, entende?

— Por favor, não me diga que está apaixonada por ele — Marlene me repreendeu, pegando alguma coisa na geladeira.

— Não estou apaixonada por ele. É só uma atração física! Vai dizer que James não é bonito? Ele é lindo. — reclamei.

— É, bem. Você fez uma escolha mil vezes melhor do que a anterior.

Porque Marlene sempre fazia questão de se lembrar do Severus?

— James é um amor — falei em tom baixo, porém Marlene escutou.

— Ah, não! — ela disse, virando-se rapidamente para mim. — Não, não, não! Você _não_ está usando esse tom de voz de novo... Não em menos de vinte anos! Você está usando o mesmo tom de quando ficava suspirando pelos cantos pelo Snape!

— Pare com isso, Marlene. Eu nunca fiz isso — franzi o cenho.

— É claro que já fez isso, Lily! — Marlene literalmente ralhou comigo — Ora essa. Você vivia suspirando pelos cantos, falando o quanto Snape era fofo... Meu Deus, ainda me pergunto o _quê_ diabos você viu naquele rapaz...

— Você está parecendo o meu pai — eu ri — _Ele_ que falava assim do Severus. Dizia algo como "você viu o tamanho do nariz daquele garoto? É gigante!" — eu caí na risada com Marlene — Mas eu não estou usando o mesmo tom que, supostamente, eu usava quando via o Severus. É...

— Não, você está usando o mesmo tom _sim _— Marlene disse, sentando-se na cadeira agora com um pedaço de bolo de chocolate num pratinho. — Eu passei dois anos da minha vida com você falando o quanto Snape era fofo e suspirando por ele sempre que ele passava. Se fosse comigo, você também iria perceber como eu estou percebendo agora. Só... Por favor — ela disse, levantando os olhos castanho-claros para mim — _não_ se apaixone pelo James. É sério. Não quero ver você sofrendo de novo.

— Marlene, não diga bobagens — revirei os olhos, ainda sentindo ela me encarando profundamente. — Não vou me apaixonar pelo James. Ok? Eu moro em Londres e ele aqui. Nunca daria certo. E além do mais, vou ficar apenas um mês aqui, ou até menos, e depois voltarei à minha louca rotina de trabalho. Então...

— Nunca daria certo — Marlene repetiu o que eu disse. — É bom que não dê mesmo. Não que eu esteja sendo pessimista. É que... Sabe. _É James._ Tudo bem que ele é bonitão e galante e tudo mais... Mas acho que não valha a pena. Sério.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem — reclamei. — Soube que está fazendo algumas coisas em casa. James disse. _Artesanato_, Marlene? Tanta coisa pra você e você...

— É. — ela revirou os olhos. — Sirius não quer que eu trabalhe.

— Por que? — perguntei indignada. — Você fez faculdade comigo e tudo mais...

— É, eu sei — ela deu de ombros — Mas ele diz que não acha certo que eu trabalhe. Sabe, aquela coisa machista. Ele fica o dia inteiro fora e eu passo o dia inteiro na cozinha e limpando a casa. Grande porcaria.

— É a coisa mais ridícula que eu já vi — falei. — Você então literalmente perdeu alguns bons anos da sua vida estudando letras para trabalhar na London Books _comigo_ e acaba, no final das contas, enfornada numa cozinha em uma cidade minúscula. Por que vocês não se mudam para Londres? Assim você pode trabalhar na boa.

Marlene hesitou em responder. Seus olhos pareciam cansados, e ela pegou mais um pedaço do bolo com o garfo e colocou na boca. Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa de errado. Talvez fosse o amor que ela sentia por ele? Apesar de que amor nem sempre é a completa felicidade de todo mundo.

— Eu o amo, Lily — falou. — E, sinceramente, eu prefiro aqui do que Londres. Aqui é muito mais segura. E por mais que eu fique mesmo sem trabalhar, eu não me importo, desde que eu esteja com ele. — ela suspirou — Já dei a idéia de irmos para Londres, ele aceitou. Mas me acovardei no último minuto. Eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas eu quis ficar aqui. Acho que aqui seria o melhor lugar para nós morarmos. Quero dizer, foi aqui onde nos conhecemos e tudo mais.

— Amor não justifica tudo, Lene.

— Eu sei, _eu sei._ Mas eu só... Quero ficar aqui. Com ele. Ele disse que não se importa onde nós estaremos, mas disse que eu estando feliz está ótimo para ele. E também, ele tem um trabalho na prefeitura da cidade, e eu tenho medo de que chegamos lá e não conseguimos arranjar nada...

— Você sabe que a sua vaga na London está garantida, Lene — falei — Você é muito melhor que eu. E Dumbledore disse que as portas estariam abertas para você assim que você quiser.

— É, mas Dumbledore deu no pé. E agora tem aquela cara de sapa que você disse.

— Umbridge é um detalhe, apenas. Dumbledore disse que tem uma declaração pra que você seja imediatamente aceita na London. Ao menos que, obviamente, você não queira. É como se você já estivesse destinada para a London.

— Ai Lily, eu não sei — ela balançou a cabeça. — Estou meio confusa ultimamente. Eu quero, mas também não quero trabalhar. Entende? Eu quero muito ficar o dia inteiro atrás de uma escrivaninha, lendo livros. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu quero ficar aqui, fazendo cestinhas e tudo mais... Ah, sei lá. Dane-se. Quer um bolo?

— Você não pode ficar a vida inteira fazendo cestinhas, Lene — franzi o cenho. Marlene assentiu com a cabeça. — Sabe que não pode. Seu talento não pode ser desperdiçado com essas cestinhas de e plaquinhas de boas-vindas que você faz.

Ela apenas sorriu de lado.

**.xxx.**

Era quase nove da noite quando Sirius chegou acompanhado de James. Eu não fazia idéia de onde os dois foram; talvez fosse apenas mera coincidência, os dois terem chego juntos. Eu e Marlene havíamos devorado o bolo de chocolate enquanto falávamos sobre os tempos de colégio. Marlene comia o tempo todo, parecia estar com _muita_ fome. Talvez estivesse nervosa com algo?

Me despedi de Marlene e Sirius e segui com James para o Três Vassouras. Ele me dera um beijo no rosto assim que entramos no carro. Assim que chegamos lá, pedimos duas cervejas ficamos na mesa conversando.

— Como foi a tarde? — perguntei. James deu de ombros.

— Um saco — ele disse — Odeio aquela empresa. Ainda mais sem você por lá. Eu contava os minutos para te ver. O tempo parecia que não passava. Foi uma tortura. E como foi a _sua_ tarde?

— Normal. Eu me distraí muito com Marlene, nem vi o tempo passar — dei um meio sorriso — De certo, essa tarde foi uma _tortura_ pra você porque você não se distraiu e ficou pensando no que aconteceria mais tarde.

— Eu pensei nisso. Eu tentei me distrair, mas não consegui — ele riu baixinho — Fiquei pensando na cor dos seus olhos. É tão...

— Estranho? Curioso?

— Peculiar. Lindo. Como você.

Eu corei. Ninguém, em toda minha vida havia dito que a cor dos meus olhos era uma cor linda. Tudo bem. Meus pais disseram. Mas por mais esquisito que o filho seja, eles continuam achando o filho lindo e perfeito. É sempre assim.

— Obrigado — falei, ainda sentindo meu rosto ferver de vergonha. Vi um sorriso se formar no rosto de James. Ele não disse nada.

Nós terminamos nossas cerveja e seguimos para o carro dele. Não tomaríamos mais nada. Ele me beijou no rosto assim que coloquei o cinto e novamente, eu corei.

— Marlene falou de você — falei.

— Mal, acredito.

— _Muito mal_ — eu ri. — Disse que você é o tipo de homem-galinha como Sirius era antes de conhecê-la. Isso é verdade?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Bem... — ele começou, parecendo hesitante. Meu coração deu um solavanco. — Confesso que até a um tempo atrás, eu não parava com uma mulher. Mas então, comecei a trabalhar demais e mal arranjei tempo para sair com os amigos e tudo mais. Então, parei de ficar trocando de namorada como trocava de roupa.

— Quer dizer então que, se você não estivesse trabalhando horrores, continuaria a ficar trocando de namoradas como se troca de roupas?

— Não, Lily. Eu amadureci o suficiente para saber que chegou a hora de eu parar com isso e ficar com apenas uma mulher. Entende?

Eu assenti com a cabeça, sem dizer mais nada. Imaginar James com outras mulheres foi algo desconfortável. Mas imaginar James _comigo_... Era algo muito agradável. Eu corei com o pensamento. Balancei de leve a minha cabeça, querendo espantá-los. _É só um mês, Lily_, eu pensei, _você não pode se apegar desse jeito._

O carro parou. Ele havia parado em frente a uma casa de dois andares cor creme, muito bonita. O jardim ainda por cima era muito bem cuidado. Avistei logo mais a frente da rua onde estávamos a placa do hotel onde eu estava hospedada.

— É a sua casa? — perguntei.

— Sim — ele disse.

— Bonita — falei — Bonita demais para ser a casa de um homem solteiro.

Ele riu.

— Eram dos meus pais — ele deu de ombros — Agora eles estão em uma casa menor. Disseram que essa casa vai ser muito útil quando eu me casar. Tem uma suíte e uns três quartos.

— Isso é muito para um homem solteiro. — eu ri baixinho.

— É claro — ele sorriu e deu de ombros. — Mas eu ainda _acho_ que vou casar e _acho_ que vou ter filhos. Então... Acho que essa casa vai ser bem útil, sim. — ele sorriu.

— Você _acha_ que vai se casar?

— Não sei. Sabe, todo homem trata casamento como prisão. Me admiro que Sirius tenha se arranjado com alguém. É sério. Ele fugia de namoros e casamentos como o diabo foge da cruz. Ele só não fugia das _festas_ de casamento... Onde ele pegava a noiva, as madrinhas e até mesmo a dama de honra, isso é, quando ela já tinha mais de 17 anos. — James deu uma risada amarga. Nunca pensei que Sirius era _tão_... _Assim._

— Uau — eu ri. — Sirius é realmente surpreendente.

— Você nem imagina o quanto — ele riu também. — Bem, quer entrar?

— Claro. Quero conhecer a casa onde você cresceu.

Nós rimos baixinho. Ele saiu do carro e abriu a porta para mim — agindo como um bom cavalheiro, devo acentuar novamente —, e seguimos, de braços dados até a porta da casa dele, onde ele lutou contra a chave. James tinha um certo problema com chaves de portas, portões e coisa do tipo.

Ao entrar, dei de cara com um belo hall de entrada, que dava para uma escada nas cores branca e marfim, um corredor e uma porta aberta do nosso lado. Ao nosso lado, havia uma sala de estar, cuja as paredes eram de uma cor bege clara com acabamentos de gesso branco. Havia uma lareira, dois sofás — sendo um de três e outro de dois lugares — e uma poltrona na diagonal da lareira. Acima da lareira havia uma televisão de plasma presa, e entre os sofás e poltronas, uma mesa de centro cheia de coisas; revistas, livros, jornais.

James me mostrou a casa inteira; a sala de jantar era no mesmo ambiente da cozinha, e vamos combinar: era enorme. As paredes eram brancas, e o piso era um mármore tão limpo que chegava a refletir a luz do teto nele. Havia uma mesa branca com seis cadeiras, sendo três em cada lado, e no final da mesa dava para o balcão da cozinha, onde ao lado havia o fogão. Era tudo tão... _Moderno_. Talvez essas fossem as palavras certas?

A cozinha era o tipo que toda dona de casa sonhava em ter: geladeira, lava-louças, microondas, forninho elétrico, pia com água quente e fria...

— Sua mãe parecia ser apaixonada pela cozinha — passei de leve o dedo pelo balcão branco da cozinha.

— Era a parte que ela mais gostava na casa — ele sorriu. — E, é claro, que a casa foi reformada recentemente. Há mais ou menos uns quatro meses. Ela que planejou tudo. Disse que a casa que caía aos pedaços de antes estava tão "fora de moda" — ele fez aspas no ar, o que me fez rir.

— Sua mãe parece bem _ligada_ nesses tipos de coisa.

— Nem me fale. Ela sonha em ser decoradora. Mas não se decide em ser decoradora ou _chef_ de um restaurante francês.

Nós rimos e voltamos ao _tour_ pela casa do James. As coisas que eu encontrava lá, acho que eu não conseguiria pagar nem que trabalhasse pelo resto da minha vida. Era tudo tão claro, branco, moderno.

Os três quartos eram iguais — uma cama de casal branca no centro, com dois criados mudos, um de cada lado, uma escrivaninha presa à parede, um guarda-roupa e uma penteadeira. Porém, a suíte era o tipo que fazia qualquer pessoa enfartar.

A decoração dela dividia-se entre branco e uma madeira pouco mais escura que marfim. Digamos que seria um "café com leite". Havia um extenso criado-mudo ao lado da cama, que era branca com um cobertor bege. No criado-mudo, encontrava-se um porta-retrato, um relógio digital — que aparentemente, também era um despertador —, um abajur branco, e um pequeno e fino vaso de flor, contendo apenas no máximo cinco margaridas dentro.

Ao lado da cama, havia um criado-mudo pequeno, com outro abajur branco, e ao lado, uma porta de vidro que dava para a sacada. Ao lado dela, havia uma escrivaninha branca, com um notebook desligado e cinza em cima dela, um telefone, e alguns papéis. Acima, havia duas prateleiras recheadas de livro dos mais variados autores — Tolstoi, Sartre, Hemingway, e alguns americanos como Dan Brown e Harlan Coben — e outro porta-retrato e ao lado, um quadro branco, com um desenho esquisito em vermelho vinho.

Porém, em frente a cama era o que mais me... Impressionara. Havia uma "parede" de madeira — aquela de cor café com leite que comentei — com uma televisão de plasma branca. E do outro lado dela, havia duas poltronas e duas portas brancas com madeira extensas, que se abriam dos dois lados. E uma porta branca entreaberta que julguei ser o banheiro. As outras eram um tipo de guarda-roupa. Não me restava dúvidas.

— Uau — comentei. — Sua mãe que decorou também?

— Também — ele suspirou — Ficou uma beleza, tenho de admitir.

— Ficou mesmo — eu mordi meu lábio inferior. — Quero dizer... Poxa. O quarto ficou lindo. Acho que eu nunca vi algo parecido em uma revista de decoração. _The World of Interiors_ devia bater uma foto do seu quarto e colocar na revista. Ficou maravilhoso. Bem melhor do que o meu, acredito.

— Do seu quarto em Londres ou do hotel?

— Dos dois, tanto faz.

Ele deu uma gargalhada gostosa.

— Bem. Ele está arrumado hoje, obviamente — ele deu de ombros — Precisa ver quando estou com pressa demais para arrumá-lo. Ele fica virado numa zona. Notebook na cama, roupas pelo quarto, cueca na maçaneta...

— _Cueca na maçaneta?_ — eu fiquei realmente surpresa. — Por Deus, James Potter, o que você anda fazendo nesse quarto para ter uma cueca na maçaneta?

— Trazer mulheres é que não é! — ele se defendeu. — Você acredita que é a primeira mulher a entrar no meu quarto?

— E ficar só olhando, sem fazer nada _com você? _É, acredito.

— Tudo bem. A terceira. As duas primeiras foram as minhas namoradas. — ele disse, triste. Eu ri.

— E não fizeram coisas _nada puras_, eu acredito.

— Nem queira imaginar. A segunda tinha um fogo...

— Não quero saber — falei mecanicamente. Ele riu e senti seus lábios tocarem o meu pescoço.

— Vem cá — ele murmurou, segurando minhas mãos e andando de costas até a cama. Assim que ele chegou na cama, acabou sentando-se na beirada. Minhas mãos foram direto para os ombros dele, e as mãos dele para a minha cintura, levantando pouca coisa o suéter que eu usava. — Acho que podemos nos livrar disso... — ele começou tirando meu suéter.

É claro que eu não fiz objeção nenhuma.

— E isso... — ele disse, agora com as mãos brincando com a barra da minha blusa.

— Está meio frio — eu murmurei.

— Eu tenho dois tipos de aquecedores por aqui — ele disse, enquanto se levantava devagar e tirava lentamente a minha blusa. Seus lábios encostaram no meu ouvido. — O elétrico e o natural. Qual você prefere?

— Natural. É melhor para o meio ambiente. — eu disse com certa diversão. Eu bem sabia sobre o que ele estava se referindo.

— É? — ele riu rouco e mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha, me fazendo ficar arrepiada. Quando menos percebi, já estava com a blusa passando pelos meus braços. Minhas mãos trataram rapidamente de ir para os botões da blusa social que ele usava, já que ele fez questão de se livrar do blazer já na entrada da casa.

— _Uhum_ — eu murmurei, quase que ronronando, enquanto seus lábios passeavam pela lateral do meu rosto, fazendo com que eu ficasse completamente arrepiada. Mordi meu lábio inferior ao sentir os lábios dele no meu maxilar e depois em meu queixo, mordiscando.

— Pois bem — ele disse de maneira rouca. — Vamos começar a ajudar o meio ambiente, _então_.

E em menos de trinta segundos, eu já estava arrancando a calça dele, e ele brigando com o fecho do meu sutiã.

E isso na cama dele.


End file.
